


Level up.

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: Anon asked: hei lovie. i would like to request a bishop losa x reader imagine where you fall asleep on him and that’s when he realizes that he’s in love with you. thank you so much🖤
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Level up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar.

It’s been a long week for all the Mayans, because of a shipment of the Cartel that didn’t went well. At least, they saved it. While the guys are celebrating, playing pool and having some fun with Vicky’s girls, Bishop is sitting inside the templo with the door closed. He has a beer almost empty and a cigarette burning in the ashtray, leaving a small trail of smoke. He sighs heavily looking the screen of his phone with your number in it. It’s three am and he supposes you are sleeping. But he really needs you. Nothing sexual, only your company.

He met you at Mexically a few months ago, where you were working for a couple weeks. It was really fun, and a little cliche. You were walking with a smoothie in one hand, paying attention to your phone in the other one. He didn’t saw you neither. And everything ended with his vest smelling like strawberry and banana.

He rubs his forehead huffing. He’s tired too and just wants to go home. Finally and pressing the green button, he puts the phone on his ear, listening to each tone until he hears your sleepy voice.

“Is everything ok…?” You lay in bed, pulling the sheets away.

“Yes, I just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”.

He doesn’t sound convinced nor sure about the situation he is. You yawn hard, covering your mouth with a hand while try to seat on the mattress.

“Can I go to your house?” He asks after a few seconds in silence.

“For sure, Bish. Do you have the keys?”

“Yes. I always carry them with me”.

“Ok, see you here”.

You say before hang up. For some reason he can’t understands, he’s about to tell “I love you” for the first time. But he doesn’t wanna ruin your relationship, so save by the bell! Putting the packet of cigars in a pocket, he walks out of the templo being received by the noisy guys.

“EH, PREZ, HAVE A BEER!” Angel is drunk, but the oldest is pretty sure that he starts to be sober by the face his boss has.

“Are you leaving, brother?” Taza palms his back, he nods.

“Yes, (Y/N) is waiting. ‘Am fucking tired and I need 'sleep”.

“Descansa, hermano. You deserve it”.

You have to wash your face with cold water, getting your neck wet too, or you’re not gonna survive till the man comes. After that, you change your shirt for one that Bishop left in your wardrobe. He said that could help you to no miss him too much those days he’s out of Santo Padre. Maybe he’s hungry, so you start to prepar one of his favourite sandwiches. Jam, goat cheese and tomato. You also serve a beer in the table, sitting there to wait for him.

The sound of his motorbike is loudly after a couple minutes, disappearing suddenly when he arrives. Seconds after, the principal door is opened. You walk to him, being received by his strong arms and a sigh. He’s tired, you can feel it in every inch of his body.

“Do you work tomorrow, uh?”

“It’s weekend”. You laugh shaking your head, while he closes the door back. “I made you a sandwich, thought that maybe you forgott to have dinner again”.

He doesn’t says anything, accepting it like you know him good. You take off his jacket and the helmet, leaving it in the sofa before follow him to the table. He falls on a chair in front of you. His face shows weariness and doesn’t seems like he’s very happy. But at least, he came to see you and that always helps. You don’t even ask if he wants to talk. You prefer to wait he’s ready to tell you what’s happening or what isn’t happening. Sticking an elbow into the table, you rest your chin on one of your hands. You’re in love with this man, but it’s mostly the sex thing between you.

He ates the sandwich, bite by bite, having some sips of the bottle, looking at you fleetingly. No words needed. When he finishes, you take the plate to the kitchen after tell him to change his clothes for something comfy.

He’s waiting you at bed kinda sleepy with the lights off. You lay by his side wrapping you in his arms, leaving a kiss on your forehead. You like sleep with him, being allowed to see his weakness and his calm side, because you know he doesn’t does with anyone.

Falling asleep faster than him, with your head on his chest, he fights his desire to sleep wanting to enjoy the views. You’re breathing peacefully in his shirt, with his smell. As if you were his. Sometimes, he likes to think about it. About how good would be calls you “my Old Lady”. About coming home after a long ride or a bad day, and you waiting to cover him in kisses. Bishop never felt that before and he is debating about asking you or leave you, because you don’t deserve a guy like him. At least, that’s what he thinks.

Brushing apart a wisp of hair behind your ear, he gives you a soft kiss in the cheek, taking some time to feel his lips in your skin. He doesn’t want to fuck whatever you have. “Shit, I love you…”

━━━━━━ ﹅ ━━━━━━

It’s almost twelve when the sun starts to bother your closed eyes. You can’t move, at least not with all the freedom you would like. Waking up slowly, you can see one arm holding your neck and another on your waist. Smells good. You fit your body under the grip, drawing a sleepy smile in your lips. You don’t wanna get up and you know you can’t when Bishop holds you harder against his chest. Leaving a kiss on your head, he drowns his nose in your hair having a deep breathe.

“I heard you last night…” You whisper, after a few seconds thinking if it’s a good idea.

“Fuck…” The snort could be listened in every corner of the house, feeling how he lies on his back on the bed. You turn to face him. He has an arm covering his eyes. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I don’t know what the fuck is goi…”

“I do”.

No words. Bishop looks at you bewildered.

“I love you too”.

“Shit, baby! You scared me!”, he slaps you softly in a tight, leaving there his hand.

“Why?!”

“I thought you were gonna say somethin’ like ‘well, better go, catch feelings just complicate things’, hm”.

“If you were only a fuck-friend to me, last night I wouldn’t have pick up the phone”. Pride in your voice and the chin upped slightly. “Then, have we leveled up?”

“Sounds like, Old Lady”.


End file.
